


Annihilated

by marvelsamwilson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: Sif deals with the aftermath of Loki's death post Infinity War. For the 'confessions' prompt for Sifki Week 2019 on tumblr.





	Annihilated

**_“If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.”_ **

“I loved him, you know?” Sif said softly, voice weak and trembling.

Thor nodded silently, a solemn look covering his face.

The him in question was Loki, Thor’s younger brother and Prince of Asgard, whose death Thor had confirmed to Lady Sif upon her arrival to Tønsberg, the new home for the displaced Asgardians.

Sif had been several galaxies away when “The Blip”, as Midgardians dubbed it, occurred and Thanos wiped out half of all sentient life across the universe. She witnessed firsthand the devastation and ruin it caused, and in the moments after her thoughts immediately turned towards her home, Asgard.

Sif would later learn the reason why she was sent galaxies away on a mission "of the utmost important" was because of Loki, disguised as Odin, himself. He had learned of the impending doom of Asgard in the form of Ragnarok, and his first priority became getting Sif as far away from the Realm Eternal as he could.

She had already been in mourning of him, not knowing that his previous death was indeed a hoax, and that the Lord of Mischief had one last trick up his sleeve - saving her. The anger she felt knowing that he had indeed duped her again was overcome by the gratitude she felt knowing that he used his final act as the imposter King of Asgard to keep her safe.

Thor filled her in on Loki’s heroics in the face of Hela and Ragnarok, and his sacrifice to try and stop Thanos from collecting the Infinity Gems. She smiled softly hearing of his good deeds, though the pain and sadness of knowing that this death was indeed permanent weighed heavy on her heart.

“You should have these,” Thor said, presenting a cloth wrapped bundle to her. Sif unwrapped the cloth, revealing Loki’s daggers, gleaming in the sunlight.

“I took them off of him after...” Thor’s voice trailed, and Sif nodded knowingly, understanding the words Thor did not wish to speak aloud. Sif picked up one of the daggers from inside the cloth, and a spark of green magic swirled up her arm.

“......Loki?”


End file.
